Love, Cars and a kidnapping
by Shadow McFLY
Summary: Tom and Harry fan fic. dont want to give to much away. About me and my best friend and co-writer, BubleGumTongue
1. The Mini and the spell

Starring:

McFLY

Nikki Silver

Shadow Frost

Chapter 1

Shadow's POV

I have always liked mcfly, especially Tom. Yet I never would have guessed that I was going to meet him.

My sister from another mother and best friend, Nikki Silver, lived with me in London, Harrow and not known by Nikki where Tom was born. The real reason that I wanted a house there.

I woke up and turned to find Tom lying next to me, sleeping. I drew in close to his face to kiss him when I hit reality, damn. I sat up in my bed, it was a dream, I knew it was too good to be true. I got up and walked towards my door when I heard Nikki screaming my name.

"SHADOW, SHADOW GET UP QUICK!"

I opened my door, "what is it? Its 2 am! Cant it wait?"

"NO! You have to come and see this!" she practically dragged me to the window in the living room

"what?"

"look!" she pointed out an electric blue cooper S mini

"and?" Nikki gave me a shocked yet excited look

"that's tom McFLY's car!" she started jumping up and down.

She didn't even notice two HOT boys getting out of the car. They looked concerned about something, but what? They were saying something, I really wish I was able to hear them. I turned to look at Nikki, she was still jumping up and down. I went to switch the light on and as I did there was a smashing sound.

"Damn, the bulbs blown!" I shouted. "I'll go and get another."

I walked into the kitchen and into the pantry. It was so dark in there, I could hardly see the spare bulbs. I walked back into the living room with the step ladders we had. I grabbed my IPod and switched onto my Beatles playlist. I started to mime the lyrics to "she loves you" while I climbed up the ladders new bulb in one hand and holding the ladder. There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get the door Nikki?"

"No probs" she walked over to the door

I took out the old bulb, it was smashed alright. I was about to put the new one it when all of a sudden I heard a scream. I turned round to see Tom and Harry McFLY standing at our door!

I turned back to put the new bulb in but didn't realise that Nikki had turned the electrics back on to see her way to the door. I put the bulb into place and felt a horrible tingling in my fingers, then it became stronger a pain. It became more and more intense and I felt something that I had never felt before… I lost my grip on the ladders and fell backwards! My eyelids suddenly became very heavy so I closed my eyes.

Tom's POV

I saw that girl trying to change a bulb while Harry and Nikki went to have a look at my mini. I turned to see how they were doing when I heard a smash of glass on the floor. I turned quickly to see the girl falling backwards! I ran to catch her, thank god I was successful. I looked at her face, was she dead? I checked her pulse, phew she had one. I carried her to the sofa, she was so pretty, I noticed her hand, it was bleeding, quite badly too. I ran to their kitchen and found a first aid kit. I grabbed some bandages and plasters and scurried back to her. I wrapped the bandage around her hand as best I could and sealed it with a plaster.

Shadow's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. He looked at me, yet he looked really worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You got electrocuted and fell"

"You-caught-me?" I asked feeling a lot of pain in my hand.

"yeah, Im Tom by the way."

"Shadow, you're really cute."

He laughed "thanks, I guess."

I stood up slowly feeling really dizzy, I think it was just the shock of the fall though.

"Do you want some help?" he asked

"no, Im fine thanks tho-" I felt my muscles go dead, I fell AGAIN! Thank god Tom was there, he caught me again.

"You better stay down here, in less you want me to carry you up" he laughed

"No thanks" I said

He walked into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"drink this it'll make you feel better"

"Thanks"

Then I felt my eyelids go heavy again and I fell asleep.


	2. The beginning of a beautiful love

Chapter 2

Nikki's POV

I walked outside to look at the car with Harry. He was right the mini is totalled and its too late to ring any one at 2 am so I offered to let him and Tom stay for a while.

"We haven't got any spare rooms but you can share with me on the spare bed in my room and Tom in Shadow's"

"No, we don't want to intrude."

"Oh its no problem. Besides there's no hotel for another 20 miles."

"Well if you don't mind, we'd love to" he smiled at me.

Harry's POV

I was so happy that Nikki said we could stay at her house, really I thinks she's kind of cute.

I walked inside to tell Tom the plan while Nikki looked after his car. I walked in to find Tom in the kitchen putting some ladders away I think.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Just putting the ladders away, Shadow, the other girl, fell off them and is resting on the sofa now."

"such a suck up." I said

"am not! I was just stopping her from getting hurt, you would have done the same thing!"

"True, so Nikki agrees that your car's dead. It will need a mechanic to fix it and she's offered to let us stay here for the weekend."

"Great!" he said. He seemed really excited about the news.

"So I'll be sharing Nikki's room and you'll be sharing with Shadow."

"Right" he was really happy about this.

Then he walked off back to the living room while I grabbed his keys and went back to Nikki.

When I got to the car, a few metres down the street, Nikki looked really cold. She shivered a little as I got closer.

"You cold?" I asked her

"No, why?" She was obviously lying. I took my jacket off and put it round her shoulders.

"thanks" she said

I smiled at her and walked to the boot to get mine and Tom's bags.

Then I walked back with Nikki.

Nikki's POV

He put his jacket round my shoulders to keep me warm! He's a great guy. We walked back to the house and I helped him carry their bags upstairs. I took Toms to Shadows room and walked back to my room where Harry was blowing up the air bed.

"I could have done that for you!" harry jumped and fell backwards.

"No I wouldn't feel right about you blowing it up" He is so nice.

I smiled and climbed into my bed. By this time Harry had finished blowing up the air bed and got in himself.

"Night Harry" I said

"Night" he replied and I turned my lamp off.

Tom's POV

After I spoke to Harry I went back to Shadow. She was looking so peaceful on the sofa. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I still can't believe she said I was cute! She probably didn't mean it, probably just the shock. I put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Ten minutes later Nikki walked in and handed me my bag, I thanked her and got into my pyjamas.

I climbed under the covers and fell asleep.


	3. The date and the pancakes

Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

I woke up the next morning to a banging headache. Then as I tried to stand up I felt a bed next to me. _"How did I get up here?" _I thought, I looked down to the bed and saw a gorgeous blonde boy. Just as I looked at him all the memories of the night before came flooding back. He must have carried me upstairs! Oh god! I called him cute!

"S***!" I said out loud. Oops!

Tom's POV

I heard a girl's voice say S*** I think… I turned other and remembered that me and Harry were staying here.

"Oh I'm so sorry did I wake you?" she said.

"No I was already awake, did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry if I offended you last night."

"No, you didn't. Hey do you want to go out sometime?" That didn't come out right! I bet she thinks I'm a total freak.

"I'd love to!" Phew I didn't blow it. Wait she said yes! Great!

"Awesome! Shall we say tonight? We can go to that new restaurant in town. I heard it has really good food."

"Great shall we say 7?"

"yeah." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

Nikki's POV

My alarm went off, 7 am. This is way too early. I had the best dream last night. I dreamt that Tom McFLY's car broke down a few metres up the road and they were staying in our home. I got out of bed and opened my curtains and saw Tom's mini! OH MY GOD it wasn't a dream! I looked down to the air bed situated on the left side of my bed to see… an empty bed? Someone was sleeping in it though.

"What is going on?"

I walked downstairs and smelt fresh pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry making some beautiful crispy pancakes in pile on 4 plates. He placed the final one he was making on the 4th plate and put the plates on the table.

"Oh hi!" he said quite surprised. "I hope you don't mind but I made us all some pancakes for breakfast."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." He smiled at me. A few moments later Shadow and Tom came down the stairs.


	4. The kiss and the suspition

Chapter 4

7 pm the same evening

Tom's POV

I went into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for my date with Shadow. I got out and looked at the clock- 18:51. 9 minutes to get ready. I went into Nikki's room to get changed while Shadow was in hers.

"Nikki can you call me a taxi?"

"Sure, 7pm right?"

"Yep, thanks"

Shadow's POV

I went through all my clothes. What should I wear? I don't want to seem too desperate but at the same time I don't want to look like I don't care. Maybe my dark green dress with black tights and high boots. Yeah that's the right look. I got into my dress and tights then started to put on my makeup. Dark green eye shimmer with a scarlet red lipstick.

"Are you ready Shadow?" I heard Tom call.

"Yeah." I replied. I slipped into my boots, grabbed my bag and went downstairs to reveal a gorgeous blonde haired boy in a Ghostbusters t-shirt and black jeans. In his hand he had a black leather jacket with yellow arrows on the shoulders.

His beautiful brown eyes met mine as we drew closer to each other. Our lips were about to touch when the horn of a taxi interrupted us. Tom walked to the car door and opened it for me.

"My lady" he said bowing.

"Thank you my good sir" I said trying my hardest not to laugh. I got into the taxi and Tom followed.

We went to a restaurant called Pizza Parlour, the best night of my life!

Tom's POV

We had a thin cheese pizza, Shadow's favourite, after we finished we just sat there and talked. I felt like I could tell her anything even though we only just met last night. Then I did something really stupid. I lent forward and let my lips touch hers. It was seconds after this that I realised what had happened.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I quickly said "I'm sorry! I have to go" Then I got up and left.

Shadow's POV

"Tom, wait!" I said. I got up to follow him but he was too fast. I couldn't keep up. I walked to the lake near the restaurant, I decided to text Tom. But just I was about to my phone vibrated. I got a text.

I opened it to find it was Tom apologising again.

_Shadow I'm sorry I abandoned you. My mini's been fixed._

_I'll come and pick you up, where are you?_

I was about to text him back when I heard a rustling behind me in the bushes.

_I'm on the bridge over the lake, near where we had tea. Please hurry I think someone is watching me…_

I wasn't sure at the time but I was right.


	5. Suspisions and love in the air

Chapter 5

Tom's POV

I received Shadow's text. I knew I needed to get to her fast. I got into the car and drove to the lake as fast as I could. The bridge was in accessible to vehicles. I parked a few metres down the road. I ran to the bridge to see a guy in a balaclava trying to drag Shadow into a black van on the other side of the bridge.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" I heard Shadow scream. I ran over to the guy and punched him as hard as I could. It must have been quite hard as the guy fell into the bushes but just before he fell he pushed Shadow and she fell forward into the lake! I took my jacket off and jumped in after her. The lake was flowing fast, it had rain badly in the night and it still hadn't gone down. I tried as hard as I could to reach her and only just made it in time.

I dragged her out of the water. Thank god she was breathing. She seemed so cold though. I wrapped my jacket around her and her eyes flickered open.

"Tom?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You were pushed in the lake."

"Oh, can we go home? I'm freezing." I smiled at her and helped her to the car. She got in and I decided we needed to talk about what happened in the restaurant.

Harry's POV

After Tom and Shadow left for dinner me and Nikki stayed in to watch a movie, Megamind. We sat on the sofa for the whole evening, the mechanic came round to fix Tom's mini but after that we were alone until Tom got back.

"Where is Shadow?" Nikki asked.

"She was tired so I said I would come back and get the car." He said. He picked up his keys and walked out of the door again while me and Nikki carried on watching the movie. About half way through the movie Nikki got up and walked out to the kitchen, she walked back in about 5 minutes later with a bowl full of marshmallows. She sat down next to me closer than before this time. I dipped my hand into the bowl to grab some marshmallows but Nikki did at the same time and I ended up accidently brushing her hand. We both apologised at the same time then smiled at each other. The movie ended at about 11:30 so we headed to bed. Tom still hadn't got back with Shadow yet. I found it really weird especially for Tom.


	6. Coffee and shopping

Chapter 6

Tom's POV

I got back to the house at 3:30 with Shadow. She was freezing. I walked her up to her room and then came back down to make us a hot chocolate each. With marshmallows of course. I Picked up Shadow's favourite mug, her family guy one, and a Mickey Mouse mug for me. I walked back upstairs to find Shadow in her Spyro the dragon top and grey tracksuit bottoms. She was sitting up in bed, looking much better than earlier. I handed her her hot chocolate and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks. Don't make a habit of saving me."

"Can I make a habit of kissing you?"

Shadow's POV

I can't believe Tom just asked me to be his girlfriend! We've only known each other for 3 days. I can't see any reason why not. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So is that a ye-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He smiled then closed his eyes.

"Yes" I said. He walked out of the room to get into his pyjamas. Just at that moment a thought hit me, how was I to tell Nikki and Harry tomorrow?

The next morning I walked downstairs to see Nikki sitting on the sofa while drinking coffee. I've got it!

"Nikki, let's go shopping today. Without the boys."

"Ok, I'll go get ready while you have some breakfast." She ran upstairs. I made some coffee and walked back upstairs. I walked into my room to find someone in my bed. I handed the blonde boy a cup of coffee and put mine down on the bedside table next to him. He turned round and put his down as well. Then I felt a pair of hands wrap round my waist. They pulled me back towards the bed so I was lying down. I looked into a pair of deep brown eyes. Our lips were about to touch when I heard Nikki walking towards the door. I quickly got up and grabbed my shoes. I walked towards the door and opened it. Nikki was standing at the top of the stairs

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll go and grab my bag." I took a few steps back into my room as I saw Tom looking at me. I picked up my bag and blew him a kiss then went downstairs to meet Nikki.


	7. The hope and movies

Chapter 7

Nikki's POV

Shadow was acting really suspiciously. She doesn't even like going shopping. I didn't care though, I had a great night with Harry. We went into town by taxi and seen as it was a Friday there were a lot of people around. We walked round the shops for about 2 hours before heading to Starbucks. Shadow went to sit down at a table while I got the coffee. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes when Shadow broke the silence.

"I have something I need to tell you." She started.

"What is it?"

"Last night well."

"Out with it already!" I began to become impatient.

"Well last night Tom kinda asked me out."

"Wow that was fast." S looked shocked; Harry said that Tom had a thing for her last.

Harry's POV

While the girls went out shopping me and Tom stayed in. He said that he asked Shadow out last night, man that guy works fast! I needed some advice on how to ask Nikki out, I didn't even know if she liked me.

"So how is the best way to do it? Do I just come straight out with it or shall I ask her to go and see a film or go out for dinner or what?"

"Take your time and invite her out somewhere or just stay in and watch a movie together. Get to know her then release your feelings in a clever line that fits in the conversation."

"Is that how you did it?"

"Kind of" I got out my phone and texted Nikki:

_Hey Nik u wanna go out for dinner tonite?_

No

_Hey Nikki I'm gonna watch the nightmare before Christmas tonite u wanna watch?_

Perfect.

Tom's POV

When Harry text Nikki I took the opportunity to text Shadow.

_Hey S! missin u 3 how long till ur finished? I'll pik u guys up_

She text back 2 minutes later

_Fanks fitty 3 wer almost done just havin coffee. Miss u too x _

Harry came back in 10 minutes later looking really pleased with himself.

"Well?"

"I asked her and she said she'd love to! I know this evening will go well. I'll ask her tonight before the movie starts and see what she says."

"Shouldn't you leave it till after the movie in case she says no? Or do you want me to ask Shadow if Nikki likes you or not?"

"Yeah, can you ask Shadow?"

"Sure" I text S asking her to find out if Nikki liked Harry or not.

Shadow's POV

I received a weird text from Tom: _Harry wants to no if Nikki likes him or not can u ask?_

"Nikki what do you think about Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like, like Harry?"

"Well yeah, he's really cute!" I quickly text Tom back while Nikki chucked the cups in the bin.

_She has a crush on him! Btw we have finished shoppin now! C u in a bit T 3 xx_

(Narrator)

Tom told Harry what Shadow had text him about Nikki and said he was going to go pick the girls up from Starbucks. He walked out and to his electric blue, cooper S mini to pick them up.


	8. The scare and the pick up

**Chapter 8**

Tom's POV

I got to the place I was supposed to meet Shadow and Nikki, they weren't there. I got out to go looking for them. I finally spotted them walking down the street. I decided to surprise them. I snuck round the back of the buildings in an ally way and reached a point where I could get behind the girls without noticing. I quickly caught up with them and grabbed Nikki, making sure she didn't make a noise to alert Shadow I was behind her. I told Nikki to follow the ally back down to the car but keep out of sight so Shadow doesn't know. After I watched Nikki walk up the ally, I snuck up behind her. I put one hand other her mouth and one round her waist. I pulled her into the ally. I spun her round to face me.

Shadow's POV

I was so relived to find out it was Tom.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed. Tom was trying really hard not to laugh.

"That was so funny!" He said in-between laughing.

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY! I SMEGING SHAT MY SELF!" I shouted. At that point Tom's smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke" he said sounding really apologetic. At this point I could help but smile slightly. Tom saw and started smiling. We caught each other's gaze. You can figure the rest out.


	9. Let the dates begin!

**Chapter 9**

**Harry's POV**

**By time I got back in the girls and Tom were already there. Shadow saw me and said something to Tom before telling Nikki to go upstairs. Tom signalled me to go over to them. **

"**We left the nightmare before Christmas DVD next to the TV, me and Tom are going out to see a movie so won't be back until late to give you and Nik some alone time." Shadow said. Tom just smiled, special child! **

"**Thanks." I said. Tom, still smiling, turned to the cupboard and opened one of the doors and said**

"**The snacks, popcorn and drinks are all in here." Then he closed the door and turned to Shadow "We should get a move on or we'll be late."**

"**Right, I just need say bye to Nik then we can go." Shadow ran upstairs and left me and Tom to talk. This is going to be awkward.**

**Nikki's POV**

**I ran upstairs. I was so excited about my date with Harry! I was really hoping he liked me, I was so relieved to find out he did. I love the nightmare before Christmas as well! Where is he getting all this information from? I must have a word with Shadow later. I was just finished getting ready when I heard footsteps. I turned round to see Shadow pissing herself.**

"**wazzap?" I said**

"**I just abandoned Tom and Harry to talk and just sat there watching them and it looks so awkward!" She said in between laughing. I looked down the stairs to see Harry and Tom trying to make conversation. **

"**Right I'll see you later then me and Tom are off out." She finally said.**

"**Ok then enjoy!" We smiled at each other and Shadow went back down stairs and out the door. Time for me to start my date too. **


	10. The kiddnapping

Chapter 10

2 months later

Nikki's POV

It has been over 2 months since Tom's mini broke down in front of the house. Lucky or what?! Me and Harry are now very close and I think Tom and Shadow are practically made for each other! They went to the cinema to see Monster's Inc. in 3D while me and Harry went to see Les Miserables. There was always one problem. Whenever I went out with Harry I felt like someone was watching us. Following us even. One day me and Shadow went out shopping. I knew someone was following us. I told Shadow about what I knew about the situation. She agreed and said that she had the same feeling when she was out with Tom. We walked out of Starbucks and Shadow rang Tom to get him to pick us up.

Tom's POV

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and it was Shadow. She said that her and Nikki had just left Starbucks and can I pick them up. I agreed and said I would be 5 minutes when I heard Nikki say "What do you want?" then a man's voice before a muffled scream then silence. I shouted down the phone but it was dead. At this point Harry walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't know; I just had a very strange call from Shadow. I think something bad has happened to the girls." He looked really concerned before running other to the door and saying "Hurry up! We need to go and make sure they are alright!" I nodded then picked up my keys before following out of the door and locking it behind us. We got in the car and got to the car park where I picked them up before. It was close to Starbucks where I found Shadow's Phone on the floor. I picked it up and showed Harry.

"Maybe she just dropped it?" He seemed really worried.

"No, she wouldn't have dropped it without coming back for it, unless she couldn't…" We looked at each other. At that moment Harry's ringtone could be heard. He got it out.

_Number withheld._

He answered it.

"Hello." He began. I walked over to him while he put his phone on loudspeaker.

"Hi Harry." It was Nikki. She was crying.

"Nikki! Where are you? Are you and Shadow ok?" He panicked.

"Go to the clock tower in the town centre at midnight or Shadow will pay for your mistakes. If you still don't come then I will get it. If you still don't come then we will d-d-die." She said. Shadow was screaming in the background. I began to tremble at the sound. The line went dead. What was going on? Is someone hurting Shadow? Whoever it was if they touch Shadow they will fucking pay!


	11. The clock tower

Chapter 11

Midnight

Harry's POV

We got to the clock tower. I didn't know what to do. I think Tom was taking this worse than me. He walked very fast to try and get to the clock tower. We got there at exactly midnight. We stood there for about 5 minutes before we heard a noise. I turned around quickly to see a bloke before complete darkness.

Nikki's POV

I sat there. It was dark. I was tied to a chair and couldn't move. I was cold. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I really wish Harry was here. I sat still for another 10 minutes when a light came in my view. As soon as I saw it, it was gone again. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nikki, are you ok?" It was Harry.

Tom's POV

I heard a door open before someone pushed me in and closed the door behind me. The room was in complete darkness. I got out my phone as a light. I searched the room to see a chair. I walked over to it to see Shadow. I untied her hands before turning to look at her. She looked up at me before she practically jumped into my arms. I asked her if she was alright and if they had hurt her, they hadn't. Thank God. She said that her wrist hurt but she didn't think it was broken. I looked up at the door. We needed to get out of here.


	12. The great escape

Chapter 12

Shadow's POV

I was so happy to see Tom. Yet as soon as I saw him I began to become really worried and not knowing what to do. We hugged and he tried to reassure me but I knew something bad was going to happen.

"We need to get out of here." He said. At that moment we heard a series of loud noises coming from upstairs. There must be a third floor here. I got up and walked to the door. No sign of a way to open it. Tom came up behind me; he had no idea what to do or how to get out. It was down to me. I felt around the outline of the door.

"What are you doing S?" he said. He sounded really confused.

"I'm finding a weak point in the door to find a way to open it." If he wasn't confused before he is now. I smiled slightly at my own joke. Tom noticed me smiling and decided to tease me. He pretended to help me before grabbing me by my waist and pulling me away from the door.

"I'm gonna find a weak point before you!" He said in a childish voice. I went back over to the door and slid in front of him.

"Not if I find it first!" Tom started to smile. I really missed that smile. I finally found a weak spot in the door.

"Great, what now?" He asked.

"I haven't told you everything about me Tom. There was only one secret I kept from you." At this point I kicked the weak spot on the door and it fell. Tom stood there in shock.

"Wicked!" He said. I turned and smiled at him. We walked through the corridor trying to find the stairs.

We walked for about 5 minutes before getting to a staircase. We walked up the stairs to the third floor. The series of noises continued. We followed them to the room on the third floor. We opened the door to find two chairs and nothing else in the room. I got out my phone as a light. We walked over to the chairs to find two young men, both in their twenties, tied to the chairs. One had short blonde-ish hair and the other had short, curly, brown hair. I looked other at Tom, he was in shock. He knew them. It took me 10 seconds to realise who they were. We quickly untied them and they removed the cloths in their mouths.

Tom's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes! I lost contact with them two days ago. I didn't think anything of it.

"Dougie, Danny! My GOD! I thought you were in America for your holidays still." I really couldn't believe they were here.

"No, we got back two days ago but before I could call you we were kidnapped and brought here." Dougie said.

"So you're the famous Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones. Tom hasn't stopped talking about you since forever." Shadow said. Dougie started to blush slightly while Danny just laughed.

"Oh, this is Shadow Frost, my girlfriend." I said. Dougie and Danny both looked at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking: _Nice one mate!_ Like I needed them to tell me that. Danny stood up and shook Shadow's hand while Dougie bowed to her. She blushed slightly and giggled at Dougie.

"We better get moving the kidnappers will know something is wrong by now." Danny said. We all nodded at him and went back out through the door and down the stairs. We reached the room where harry and Nikki were in but the kidnappers knew we had escaped. How are we going to get to Harry and Nikki and get out safely?


	13. The great escape gone wrong

Chapter 13

Harry's POV

I could hear Tom and Shadow outside with two other voices. I recognised the voices wait… Dougie and Danny! Jesus the scum got to them too! I told Nikki to try to find a way to open the door or at least make contact with the guys.

Tom's POV

We had to move fast. We needed to get them out and get out of there as well. How can we do this? I looked at Shadow and she seemed to have an idea. She knocked on the door three times then listened. After about 30 seconds there was another three knocks but from the other side. Shadow then turned to us and said step back. We looked at each then did as she said.

There was a creek then the door fell. We all went into shock. Shadow and Nikki were pissing themselves.

We had to get moving fast though. We were at the exit (I think) when the kidnappers caught up with us. There were 9 of them all together. Yet at this moment in time we could only see 3. They blocked they exit. There was no exit. No way around them. No way to escape.

Dougie's POV

I scanned the area for an exit. I needed to prove that the girls weren't the only ones who are useful in a bad situation but how?

A/N

sorry its a short chapter again but i dont want to give too much away yet...  
My dad has been using my laptop for ages so havent had much time to update the chapters so ill try and post a new one next week! (Hopefully)


	14. The smart plan from DOUGIE!

Chapter 14

Tom's POV

I flicked between Dougie and the kidnappers. Dougie seemed to be distracted. He looked around as if he was thinking of a smart idea. If he is then it would be scary! My Butty coming up with a smart idea! The idea of that scares me! No, I need to focus on making sure Shadow can get out of here safe. I wish I had an idea to get us out of here.

Dougie's POV

I noticed Tom staring at me; I tried to hold back a smile as I knew what he was thinking. As I turned around again I noticed a fire alarm. I followed the wires with my eyes and realised that they were linked to the sprinklers. I mean what kind of kidnappers have a fire a fire alarm installed with sprinklers attached in plain sight! All I have to do now is figure out how to reach it without looking suspicious…

Shadow's POV

Tom hadn't stopped holding my hand since we reached this point. I noticed that he kept looking at Dougie. What is that boy up to? I followed Dougie's glare straight to the fire alarm. I like his thinking. Suddenly I felt Tom's grip tighten on my hand and as I looked towards him he looked really worried. I looked over to the kidnappers in front of us. There were three the last time I looked but now there was only one. We could try to make a run for it now but there is a is chance of one of us getting caught. I looked up at Tom and just at that moment I felt someone pull me backwards. I tightened my grip on Tom's hand but they were too strong. At that moment Tom turned and realised what was going on. He quickly turned and grabbed the guy behind me and pushed him with force. So much force that he hit the fire alarm and the sprinklers set off. We quickly ran and Tom grabbed my hand. We ran out and as far away as we could get before getting out of breath. Tom didn't let go of my hand once. When we stopped I shivered slightly. I really hoped that no one had noticed but Tom took his jacket off when I wasn't looking. He made me jump slightly when he put it round my shoulders. He spun me round and pulled me into a tight hug.

Harry's POV

We got out? It was way too easy. I looked at Nikki it looked as though she was thinking the same thing. I walked over to her and kissed her gently she jumped slightly but then hugged me. She was safe that's all that really matters. I just hope those creeps don't come after us again.

Danny's POV

What do we do now? We have escaped and they won't be coming after us again. I can promise you that. I left them a little surprise for when they try to come after us. I smiled at my genius idea.

Narrator's POV

They all went back to Nikki and Harry's house. Tom and Shadow moved out but only a few houses down the road. Dougie and Danny finally got back to Georgia and Lara and moved into the same street. Tom was so happy to see Marvin, Leia and Aurora again. And now for a terrible ending. They all lived happily ever after.

But do they?


End file.
